A Tearful Reunion
by Slayer4546
Summary: A one shot of Lucy and Aquarius I'm terrible at summaries, but Lucy is finally getting married to Natsu and the guild throws a party, but they're not the only ones who want to celebrate. Rated T because I'm paranoid


A Tearful Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or any of its characters, Hiro Mashima does. This is my first post on fan fiction, so please be easy on me and leave reviews.

It's been ten years since Lucy was forced to sacrifice Aquarius's key to call forth the spirit king. Since then she started dating Natsu, had two kids with him, and is finally about to get married to him. After the guild was informed of the news there was partying all night and the news quickly spread to the celestial world.

Third Person POV

Everyone in the guild was taking a nap on the floor, on the tables, or on the bar. It was early in the morning when Lucy and Natsu started to awaken, both groaning at the headaches they currently had. As they awoke their two children started to stir as well. Nashi was the first to speak and complained because of hunger. Nashi was 8 years old. She had her dad's pink hair as well as his appetite. The second child, Igneel, awoke complaining about needing a bath. He was 6 years old. He had his mothers blond hair, but it was spiky and unruly like his fathers. He loved to read and was less rash than his older sibling.

Suddenly Virgo appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Virgo?! What the heck are you doing here?!" exclaimed Lucy.

"I have upset you princess. Is it time for punishment?" responds Virgo.

"What?! No, I just want to know what you're doing here!" said Lucy.

"I have been asked by the king to bring you to the spirit world immediately,"replies Virgo.

Lucy doesn't get time to respond, as she along with Natsu, Nashi, and Igneel are enveloped in a bright glow and disappear.

They reappear in the spirit world and are greeted by the spirit king.

"Dear friend, I have brought you and your family here so that we might celebrate your engagement," says the king.

"Wait, what about the time passage? I'm pretty sure our friends will notice if we're gone for three months," says Lucy.

"Because of what happened last time we have found a way to minimize the time passage, so that a day here equals an hour in earthland,"explains the king.

"Okay, I suppose it's okay then," replies Lucy.

There was a large feast set before them and the celestial spirits each took time to congratulate Lucy and Natsu on their engagement, except for a certain water spirit.

Nashi and Igneel ran around playing with the celestial spirits.

Lucy scanned the area for someone and found her sitting at a table on the side away from the party.

She approached the blue mermaid and saw that she was staring off into space.

"Aquarius?"Lucy timidly tries to gain the spirit's attention.

Aquarius finally snaps out of her daze and looks over at Lucy.

"It's been awhile brat," Aquarius says with a smirk.

Lucy rushes forward and before Aquarius can do anything Lucy envelopes her in a tight hug.

Aquarius is a little startled by the sudden action but slowly returns the hug.

"I missed you so much,"Lucy says as tears stream down her face.

"I…missed you too,"Aquarius responds.

Lucy is surprised to hear this, as she expected Aquarius to berate her or talk about how great it was to not be summoned in the middle of her dates.

They both pull out of the hug and Lucy sees the tears streaming down Aquarius's face.

"I never got the chance to say this but, I-I love you brat," Aquarius admits.

"I love you too Aquarius. I don't care about all the teasing and remarks, I've always loved you," Lucy confesses.

They look into each other's eyes for a minute longer until Natsu interrupts.

"Hey Luce, the party's over here,"Natsu says with a grin.

"So you finally managed to snag a boyfriend, huh?"Aquarius asks with a haughty smirk.

Lucy nods with a blush.

"Hey Aquarium! Long time no see,"exclaims Natsu in a carefree tone.

Suddenly, Aquarius looks very pissed off.

"I told you already pinkie, my name is Aquarius!"shouts Aquarius angrily.

He tries to protest to the nickname, but stops when she shoots him a glare that would make Erza wet herself.

"I also don't recall you asking for my blessing before asking for Lucy's hand in marriage," Aquarius says in a threatening tone.

Natsu could only reply with "Eh?"

Aquarius lifts her urn to wash him away, but she is interrupted by Nashi and Igneel.

"Hey mommy, who's the fish lady?"Igneel asks.

"Can we eat her?"asks Nashi.

Lucy laughs at this and shakes her head.

"This is Aquarius and she's a friend,"replies Lucy.

Aquarius has a look of amusement on her face.

"Aquarius, I would like you to meet my children Nashi and Igneel,"Lucy states.

"More brats, huh?"says Aquarius, with a smirk.

"Go on and say hello," Lucy encourages her children.

"Hello Ms. Aquarius, it's nice to meet you," they reply in unison.

"They have pretty good manners for their age," Aquarius admits.

"Yeah it took a lot longer to make Nashi behave, but she's doing quite well now,"Lucy replies.

Suddenly, the spirit king appears beside them.

"Lucy, it is time for engagement gifts," he states.

Lucy, her family, and all the spirits gather in a circle and start handing out gifts.

Lucy gets lots of nice gifts from her spirits, including fire proof clothes from Loke and a charm bracelet with all the zodiac symbols from Aries.

Natsu got lots of nice things too, like a dragon necklace with a ruby that amplifies his magic from Sagittarius.

Finally there was one more gift to be given.

Aquarius handed Lucy the small gift box. Lucy eagerly ripped the gift wrap and opened the box.

What she saw was a golden key with Aquarius's symbol on it.

Lucy smiled as her eyes filled with tears.

She ran over to Aquarius and gave her another hug.

"Thank you so much Aquarius!"Lucy exclaims with pure joy.

"So, you want to make a new contract brat?"asks Aquarius.

"Yes, so do you want the same conditions as last time?"Lucy asks.

"Not quite. I've decided you can call me any time you like now," Aquarius replies.

Lucy looks surprised, but agrees to the terms.

"Well friend, I think it's time you returned to the human world,"the king says.

Lucy and her family say their good byes and leave with Virgo.

When Lucy arrives in earthland, she looks down at Aquarius's key in her hand and brushes her thumb over it while smiling.

"Thank you, Aquarius,"she says.


End file.
